


Drinks Bring Back The Memories

by APerfectNobody



Category: Life as We Know It (2010), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, How Do I Tag, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Human Disaster Obi-Wan Kenobi, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Life As We Know It AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APerfectNobody/pseuds/APerfectNobody
Summary: Life As We Know It AU/Modern AU. It was always Obi-Wan and Bail. It was always Padme and Anakin. Until suddenly, it was Padme and Bail, and Obi-Wan and Anakin were left to figure themselves out. And then it was Padme and Bail and Luke and Leia featuring the mess that was Obi-Wan and Anakin. Until suddenly… it was just Luke and Leia, and Obi-Wan and Anakin had a lot more to worry about than trying to pretend they got along.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Bail Organa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. The Date (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> The first two chapters are basically the prologue part one and two which is why they’re labeled as such and don’t have song lyrics and also I only had eight lyrics but ten chapters sooooo… also I tried to come up with a way to make this fit the Star Wars universe, I really did, but it’s late and I’m tired. Oh, and in this the ages are; Anakin is 22 and fresh out of college, Padme is 25 and working in politics which is how she met Bail who is 30 and a senator, and Obi-Wan is 32 because 38 didn’t feel right. Also, I obviously had to flip some stuff around with who says and does what to make it make sense. And most of the dialogue is the same as the movie but none of it belongs to me obviously (and neither do the characters…obviously) I just changed it only where I felt they wouldn’t say certain things but kept most of the scenes the way they were.

A knock on the door.

Obi-Wan sighed. “Okay.” He got up and walked to the door, opening it to find a man on the other side. Bright, crystal clear blue eyes. Leather jacket. Nearly shoulder length dark blond hair. Obviously a good few years younger than him, but he had expected that. Yeah, okay, he’ll do. “Hi.” Obi-Wan smiled.

Anakin grinned. “Hi, Obi-Wan.”

“Anakin. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“Am I late?” Anakin asked.

“Um… just an hour. But, you know, I just finished getting ready, and Bail said it was your M.O. so…” Obi-Wan shrugged.

Anakin looked around awkwardly. “Padme said you’d probably say something.”

Obi-Wan laughed. “Oh, did she? Oh. Okay.” He continued laughing, feeling more awkward by the second. “Should we go?”

“Yeah, yeah let’s go.”

They began walking out of the apartment. “Let’s go get some dinner. I’m starving.” Obi-Wan muttered. “It’s been like an hour.”

\---

“So, I hear you just moved to Coruscant.” Obi-Wan said, trying to make something resembling conversation.

“Yep.” Okay, Anakin wasn’t even trying.

“Oh. How long have you known Padme for?” Obi-Wan asked, still trying to make the best of this so far not very awesome night.

“Uh, high school.” Anakin answered.

“Oh, wow.” Anakin opened the gate for Obi-Wan. “Oh, thank you.” They walked through. “I’ve known Bail since college. We had most of the same classes together.” He paused to look around. “Where’s your car?”

“Right here.” Anakin replied, pointing to a motorcycle. He grabbed one of the helmets off the back seat, handing it to Obi-Wan. “Here you go.”

“Oh.”

Anakin glanced over at where Obi-Wan was still standing. “Come on. Just hold on tight, I promise I won’t read into it.” He joked, revving up the engine.

“I’m not really dressed for 40-mile-an-hour winds!” Obi-Wan yelled, trying and failing to speak over the loudness of Anakin’s bike. “Sorry. But I’ll drive! My car’s right here, and it’s new so I love driving it.” Obi-Wan offered.

“It’s a sweet ride.” Anakin said sarcastically.

“Thanks. Hop in.” Obi-Wan smiled.

They got into the car, and immediately encountered a new problem. “Alright. So, where should we go?” Anakin asked.

“Where did you make the reservations?” Obi-Wan questioned. At Anakin’s blank look he continued. “That you said you were gonna make.”

“Ooh.”

“You didn’t make them?” Obi-Wan was trying very hard not to sigh again.

Anakin seemed confused. “I said that?”

Obi-Wan tried to brush it off as nothing. “It’s cool. Whatever.”

“Yeah it’s, it’s cool. We can go anywhere. I don’t care.” Anakin said, trying not to upset Obi-Wan even more than he clearly already had. “We can, uh… You know what? You pick it.” Maybe if Obi-Wan picked the place, this date could still go okay. “We’ll just, we’ll grab a table and we’ll just slide right in.”

Okay, maybe this could still work. “Okay. Um, well how about Dex’s? You ever been there?”

“Sounds good.” Anakin agreed.

“My friend from culinary school is the—” Obi-Wan started, but was interrupted by Anakin’s ringtone.

Anakin waved it off. “It’s just my cellphone. Go ahead.” He tried to get Obi-Wan to continue.

Obi-Wan chuckled awkwardly. “I figured. You can answer it if you…”

“No, no. It’ll go to voicemail.” He waved it off again.

“Yeah, um, well I was just saying, my friend from culinary school is actually the…” Obi-Wan trailed off. Fuck it. This wasn’t going well anyway, so what difference did it really make? “You know what? Go ahead, just answer it. It’s fine, I can wait.”

Anakin nodded and grabbed his phone. “Hey… you. Well, you know me, always in the middle of something.” He chuckled lightly. “Yeah, okay, yeah. 11:00? Yeah.” He glanced over at Obi-Wan. “You know what? Why don’t we, uh… why don’t we make it 10:30?” Obi-Wan looked at him incredulously. “Alright. Okay, later.” He hung up, looking over to meet Obi-Wan’s eyes. “I’m sorry it’s uh… it’s a sick friend.”

“You know… we don’t have to do this.” Obi-Wan said. That’s it, he was giving up.

“Really? Okay.” Anakin replied, opening the door to get out of the car.

“Oh my god, are you serious?”

“Okay, let’s be honest. You knew the moment you saw me, you didn’t like me.” Anakin began.

Obi-Wan interrupted him. “No, but our mutual friends set this up, so I think that we owe it to them to—"

“To what?” Anakin interrupted him right back. “Spend a few hours faking small talk? Look, best case, we get drunk and we hook up.”

“What kind of an asshole are you?” Obi-Wan was so done with this.

“Look, it’s a Saturday night. I just want to have some fun, alright?” Anakin defended himself. “I can go see my… my sick friend, and you can go do… whatever it is you like to do on a Saturday night. You look like you read. You can go read a book. Do you blog?”

Did he seriously just fucking ask that? “Do I blog? Okay, you know what? If you wanted to ensure that this wasn’t gonna be a lousy night, here’s a tip: don’t show up an hour late, and don’t make a booty call in front of me!” Obi-Wan yelled.

“She’s sick.” Anakin said.

“Oh, right. Were you going to heal her with your magic dick?” Obi-Wan asked sarcastically.

Anakin sighed. “Okay, fine. If you want to go out, we’ll go out and have some dinner—”

“Oh my god, no. I’m not going out with you now. What are you, crazy? Get out of my car!” Obi-Wan got out, making sure to slam the door as he did. “I don’t know what Padme and Bail were thinking.”

“Yeah, me neither.” Anakin snapped.

Obi-Wan was already on the phone with Bail. “Bail. Oh my god. The only way you can make this up to me is if you promise I never have to see him again.”


	2. Moments In Time (Prologue Part Two)

“Really, you are, like the most important person in my life. Bail is the brother I never had…” Obi-Wan could barely hold it together. “And I love you so much and I am so grateful for you and Padme.” He said, tears threatening to roll down his face.

And then suddenly, Padme laughed. Okay, what?

Bail turned to her, giving her a questioning look. 

Padme continued to laugh. “Look at Anakin! In the back.”

Everyone looked to the back of the room where Anakin was making out with one of the waitresses. They were pressed up against the wall, and he was grabbing handfuls of her ass. He must have felt the attention of every person in the room shift to him, because it was at that moment that he looked up and joined Padme in his laughter.

People started clapping and cheering. Some were even whistling.

Anakin laughed, raising his arms above his head. “Yeah!” He grinned.

Obi-Wan tried not to roll his eyes. “Um, anyway, I was just trying to say how excited I am for you—”

“I LOVE YOU!!!” Anakin yelled, stealing the microphone from Obi-Wan.

“Hey, Anakin, it’s my turn.” Obi-Wan pushed him away. “IT’S MY TURN! You already gave your speech!”

\---

“Are you the best man?” The photographer asked Obi-Wan.

“Yes.” Obi-Wan said.

“Can we switch you guys out? I need you next to the groom.”

Which, of course, also put him right next to Anakin. This time Obi-Wan didn’t even try not to roll his eyes. As soon as Obi-Wan settled in his place, Anakin reached over and touched his ass.

“Don’t touch me!” Obi-Wan snapped. “I knew you were gonna do that.” He hit Anakin square on the chest, blood boiling as Anakin only laughed. “Don’t touch me.” He repeated. Oh, yay, now everyone is laughing. “Don’t encourage him.” Anakin reached over and touched his ass again. “STOP IT! I swear to god. Stop!” He screamed, whacking Anakin with some flowers he had stolen from a bridesmaid’s hands. “I’m sorry, I can’t stand next to him.”

\---

“Here we are at the holiday party.” Bail said, filming Obi-Wan on his truly ancient video camera. Obi-Wan grinned at him, finishing putting the last lights on the Christmas tree. “Obi-Wan, Ben.”

Ben, the guy Obi-Wan was currently into, reached behind Obi-Wan to grab a box off the table. “Here you go.”

“How’s that first date going, guys?” Bail asked. He turned around to face the rest of the party, the camera landing on Anakin, who was flirting with one of the caterers dressed like a slutty elf.

Anakin noticed Bail’s light laughter and turned to him. “Dude.”

“Come on. Take the camera.” Bail handed the camera to Anakin and walked over to where Padme was standing with some of their neighbors. “Check it out. Look at Padme. Bun in the oven.” He said, squatting down and holding Padme’s very large belly.

“Well, well. Look at that.” Anakin smiled.

Bail laughed. “They’re my babies!” He said excitedly, rubbing Padme’s stomach.

“Won’t be long now.” Anakin chuckled. He turned to face Obi-Wan and Ben, who were now standing in the doorway. “Hey, Obi-Wan, what’s this?” He said, poking at some mistletoe hanging over them. Anakin made kissing sounds, laughing at the disgusted and disturbed expression on Obi-Wan’s face. “Come on. Just a little Christmas kiss. Just give him a…” He trailed off.

Obi-Wan was currently scrunching his head as far back as he possibly could, as Ben leaned in smiling and trying to get a kiss. Obi-Wan smiled awkwardly, pushing him away. “Great. Yay.” He said, faking a laugh. “Happy holidays.” When Ben looked away he mouthed ‘you are an asshole’ to Anakin.

\---

“Hi, baby girl.” Obi-Wan cooed. “Hi. Oh my gosh. She’s tiny.” He gasped.

Anakin walked over, holding out his arms which were carrying Luke, clearly asking to switch.

“Hold on, Anakin, I just got her.” Obi-Wan shooed him away.

Anakin turned to Bail, who was once again holding an old video camera. “Dude.”

After a little while, Obi-Wan handed her over to Anakin. “Careful, Anakin. Gently.”

“I got her, I got her.” Anakin said. “Whoa!” He pretended to drop her. He started laughing, Bail joining him. Obi-Wan was having none of it, and by the expression on her face as she put Luke in his crib, neither was Padme.

Padme straightened and turned to Bail, fixing a scolding look on him. “Honey.”

Anakin was still laughing. “I’m just playing, she’s fine.” He turned to look at Bail and the camera. “She’s like a little football.”

“Would you stop it? Anakin. Anakin!” Obi-Wan snapped. “Stop it. Seriously.”


	3. Here's To The Ones That We Got

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins' first birthday party.

“Cats have kittens. Doggies have pups. Horses have pretty foals. And sheep have lambs.” Padme and Bail sang along to the song playing in the car, while Padme filmed the backseat from where she was sat in the front. “Cows have calves. And I bet you didn’t know. That elephants have calves too…”

Anakin exchanged a look with Obi-Wan in the backseat. He rubbed his face and readjusted his hat, a tight and obviously fake smile on his face. Padme and Bail continued on singing until the car stopped at their house. They went out to the backyard, to get everything ready for the twins’ first birthday party. 

While Padme helped Bail and Obi-Wan set up, Anakin played with the twins. He held Leia up in the air like an airplane, and she laughed in delight, while Luke watched intently from his place sitting next to Anakin.

“Ani, she’s gonna blow if you keep doing that.” Padme scolded. “She’s in a puking phase.”

“Nah, she loves it. She loves it, don’t you, Leia?” He set Luke and Leia down on his lap before holding her back up above his head again. “You know what? You’re the only girl I’ll ever shave for. Did you know that?”

“Speaking of, why didn’t Rachel come? I thought you guys were getting serious.”

“Nah, we ended that a few weeks ago. It wasn’t working out.” Anakin replied.

Every time. “What happened?” Padme asked, almost sure she knew the answer already.

“I don’t know. I just didn’t see us on that long march towards death together.” Anakin shrugged.

Padme rolled her eyes. She knew it. “Oh, my bad. I thought you really liked this girl.”

Anakin rolled his eyes right back. “No, that was you. I just thought she was hot.”

Bail suddenly appeared above them from the patio door. “Hey, Pads? Don’t forget to tip the castle guys.” He said before going back inside.

Padme looked over at where two boys were standing near the bouncy castle. She looked back at Anakin. “They show up an hour late, and made us do all the work. But sure, let’s tip the castle guys.” She said sarcastically.

\---

Meanwhile, inside Bail and Obi-Wan were talking as they set up the food.

“So, we started taking Leia to this new family practice.” Bail began.

Obi-Wan had a feeling he knew where this was going, but indulged him anyway. “Mm-hmm?”

“There’s this doctor there, she is so pretty.” Bail smiled at Obi-Wan, a familiar twinkle in his eye. “And, uh, I noticed there was no ring…” Obi-Wan nudged him to the side a bit so he could take some things out of their boxes. “…So, I talked to Pads, and she started a conversation with her nurse.”

Obi-Wan had already heard enough. “No.” But of course, Bail continued on as if he hadn’t said anything.

“She pretended to like her nails…”

“No, no, no, no, no. We agreed to a moratorium on the setups!” Obi-Wan said.

But Bail was never one to give up easily. “How do you even know that you won’t like her?”

Obi-Wan scoffed. “Because you have the worst setup track record of anyone ever.”

“Like who?” Bail questioned.

“The shoplifter. Adult braces guy…” Obi-Wan started to list.

“Unbelievable. You’re still holding that over me.” Bail rolled his eyes.

Obi-Wan laughed. “That’s nothing. I’m not even gonna get into the Anakin Debacle three years ago.”

“Well, that was Padme, I hardly even knew him then.” Bail defended.

“You’re supposed to be my best friend. You can’t be like those people who come into the shop and judge me because I’m in my thirties and I don’t wear a wedding ring.” Obi-Wan sighed.

“I’m not.”

“In the meantime, you keep having gorgeous babies, and I will keep spoiling them with this.” Obi-Wan smiled gesturing towards his beautiful cake.

Bail smiled. “Seriously, that’s better than my wedding cake.”

Obi-Wan began to smile until he realized… “I made your wedding cake.”

“It was a little dry.” Bail teased.

Obi-Wan scoffed.

\---

Back outside, Padme and Anakin were talking to the castle guys.

“Don’t let any fat grown-ups in while the kids are inside.” The long-haired guy said, his friend laughing as if he had said something hilarious.

Padme gave them a once over, taking in their appearances. “Have you guys been smoking marijuana?”

Guy One shook his head. “That’s illegal.”

“You’re stoned.” Padme looked at them unimpressed. “What are you holding? Let me see it.” The guy didn’t move. “Come on, you want me to call the cops?”

Guy One dug in his jacket pocket. “Please don’t. My dad’s a pastor.” He pulled out a blunt and handed it to Padme as Anakin laughed behind her.

“Alright, I’m taking this. But next time, you guys are gonna be in big trouble.” Padme scolded them. “Now go on, get outta here.”

“That’s—” Guy One started.

“Go on, get outta here!” Padme repeated.

“GET OUTTA HERE!” Anakin yelled, accidentally making Leia, who had been chilling in his arms, cry. Which of course woke up Luke, who had been dozing off in Padme’s arms. Guy One and Guy Two walked away muttering to themselves.

“This is totally unacceptable.” Padme said to them. She turned to Anakin. “Delivery kids, they all show up stoned out of their minds. Who needs a dealer?” She laughed.

“Aren’t you supposed to be respectable now?” Anakin asked, amused.

“Relax. Once a year, under the right circumstances, Bail and I like to relive our misspent youth.”

Okay, now something about that didn’t sound right. “Once a year?” Anakin questioned. “Yeah, right.” He said walking into the bouncy castle and beginning to jump.

“Anakin, do not bounce her too much.” Padme warned.

Anakin laughed, bouncing even more. “She’s fine. She loves it, look.” He said, moving her above his head.

“Anakin, I’m warning you…” Padme tried again.

“Aw, come on, she’s fine.” Suddenly Leia barfed all over his face, getting it on his hat and his clothes too. “AAH! Oh, my god. She just—” He spit off to the side, as Leia laughed delightedly.

\---

“Oh, my god.” Anakin said disgustedly, as he washed his face in the kitchen sink. He could hear Obi-Wan talking to Leia nearby.

“Don’t worry, Leia. You’re not the first girl to throw up on Uncle Anakin.” Obi-Wan said, laughing lightly.

Anakin rolled his eyes. “Hey, Leia, look. Look, that’s what bitter looks like.” He said, pointing at Obi-Wan’s face.

Bail stood at the counter, holding Luke in one arm, and pouring four glasses with the other while laughing. “Anakin, go up to our closet and grab something before everyone gets here.”

“Why? What time is it?” Anakin asked.

“It’s 11:00. Though it’s only 10:00 in Anakin Time.” Obi-Wan gave him passive glance. “You know, I’m surprised you’re even up right now.”

Anakin had had enough of Obi-Wan’s shit for today. “You keep your watch on during sex, don’t you?”

Obi-Wan was feeling the same way about Anakin. “At least I don’t wear my baseball cap everywhere. You know, you can take it off now, Anakin.”

Bail came over, trying to interrupt their bickering before it became a real argument. “Hey, twins’ birthday. Neutral corners. Take a glass.” He said, pushing tall champagne glasses of some sort of fruity orange colored drink into their hands. He grabbed Anakin’s hat right off of his head. “First birthday, you can take your hat off for pictures.”

Padme cleared her throat. “Before everyone gets here, we wanted to give a toast to Luke and Leia’s two favorite people…”

“…And our best friends. We made it through their first year, with most of our sanity, thanks to you guys.” Bail finished for her, smiling.

“We love you guys.” Padme said, tearing up a bit.

“Are you crying?” Anakin asked.

Padme laughed shakily. “Mothers cry.” Suddenly the doorbell rang. “Mm, thank god, the babysitter’s here.” She began to walk towards the front of the house.

Obi-Wan was confused. “Why do you need a babysitter? You’re both here.”

Padme stopped walking towards the door and turned to Obi-Wan. “Cause, she’s a genius. When Luke and Leia go nuclear, she’s the only one who can calm them down. We call her the baby whisperer.”

“Ooh, the baby whisperer, huh?” Obi-Wan cooed at Leia, bouncing her a bit in his lap.

Anakin leaned in towards Bail, whispering. “Hey, is she hot?”

“Totally hot.” Bail said, amusedly and sarcastically.

Obi-Wan heard and turned to Anakin, incredulous. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Hey, everybody.” Padme got their attention. “This is Ahsoka.” She said, gesturing at the young teenage girl walking next to her.

“Hello, Ahsoka.” Obi-Wan smiled, his smile becoming more smug as he turned around to look at Anakin, who had a disturbed look on his face.

Ahsoka walked towards Leia, picking her up. “Hi, Leia.” She walked over to Bail, also grabbing Luke. “Hey, Luke. Let’s go get you changed, hmm?” She cooed as she walked away, Bail thanking her and waving slightly as she did.

“Are you serious? That’s the baby whisperer?” Obi-Wan asked.

Padme smiled. “Really, if she was old enough to have sex with Bail, I’d be obsolete.” She said, making Obi-Wan laugh.

Bail walked over, handing Padme back her glass. “You’ll never be obsolete, babe.” All he got for his efforts was an unimpressed ‘mm-hmm’. “Come here.” He pulled her in, kissing her.

Obi-Wan smiled at his friends, before sniffing the air around him, and turning around to face Anakin. “Oh, my god. Could you step away? You reek of baby puke.”

Anakin scoffed. “Oh, really?” He walked over, getting closer to Obi-Wan.

“You do! Get away from me!”

\---

“Did she have any tearing?” One of the moms on the couch asked.

“Oh, yeah. Stem to stern. They had to crack that woman open like a lobster.” Another replied. “Excuse me? Excuse me, mister.” She said, trying to get Obi-Wan’s attention. “Are you the caterer?”

“Yes, and Bail’s friend.” Obi-Wan answered.

“Okay, cause you need to come and sit here. Okay, you need to come over here right now and sit down. Someone is in trouble…” She began. “Cause you make food to die for.” She finished, slapping Obi-Wan lightly on the arm, and smiling.

Obi-Wan laughed. “Oh, thank you.”

\---

“I was a real jock back in college.” One of the Dads said.

Anakin was bored. Making conversation with the guys at the party had seemed like a good idea. It was not. “Yeah?”

“Mm-hmm. A sprinter.” The dad answered.

“Really?” Anakin asked, genuinely surprised. If you could see the guy he was talking to, you would understand why.

“Yeah, ran a 4.2 40.” The dad said, proudly.

Okay, Anakin was a little impressed. “Wow. That’s fast.”

“Yeah, it’s fast.” The dad agreed. “How else do you think I snagged Miss Pennsylvania over here?” He asked, laughing. A tall blonde woman walked up to them.

“Uh-oh. Who’s talking about me?” She laughed. The dad leaned in for a kiss and she pushed him away. “Okay, okay. That’s good for now. So, who is this?” She gestured at Anakin with her drink. “Hi, I’m Beth.”

“Anakin. Nice to meet you.” He shook her hand.

“Yeah, nice to meet you too. We have not met before.” She stated the incredibly obvious. “I would remember this face of his.” She said to her husband.

\---

“If you’ve got a loving partner, you can get through anything.” The mom from before said. “Hey, Scott!” She yelled in the direction of some guy sitting nearby with some kids around him. “Scott!”

“Hold that please.” Scott muttered nervously, handing something off to one of the kids he was sitting with. He walked over to where they were sitting. “Honey, I was trying to get the boys fed.”

“Okay. Uh, I think Conner may have gotten himself into a little trouble.” The mom said, waving her hand under her nose. He moved to pick up Conner with an ‘okay, okay’. She turned to Obi-Wan. “This is my husband Scott.”

“Hi, how are you?” Scott smiled tightly.

“It’s nice to meet you. Obi-Wan.”

\---

“We used to have sex. We used to have sex all the time, you know, everywhere. Everywhere. And then the baby needs to be fed, and the kids need to be asleep, and they have to have slept the night before, or else you’re exhausted.” Another one of the Dads rambled on to Anakin.

Another man walked up to them, introducing himself to Anakin. “Hi. Hi, I’m Ted’s partner, Gary.” He said, gesturing slightly between himself and the dad, Ted, that Anakin had been talking to.

“Busted.” Ted laughed.

\---

“No, I’m actually single. I’m…” Obi-Wan trailed off unsure of how to finish. “It’s just me.” Yeah, that’ll do.

“Okay. Okay, well you serve good meats and cheeses.” The mom said. “I think we were all talking about that…”

Obi-Wan smiled, a bit strained. “Thank you.”

“…That’s something. I think that’s good to have, as a skill.” She tried. “Did you wrap those?” She pointed at the snack’s that Obi-Wan had on his plate.

“Yes, I did.” He replied.

The mom gasped. “Look at that. He wraps. I don’t touch meat. Only with my lips.”

\---

“Happy birthday, dear Luke and Leia…” The whole room sang, as Padme walked in with the cake. “Happy birthday to you.” Everyone erupted in cheers and applause. Kids were shrieking with joy, making sounds only dogs could hear. Bail was laughing and filming the whole thing on that pre-historic camera he continued to use.

“Guys come on. I want a picture of the twins with their godparents.” Padme said to Obi-Wan and Anakin. Yes, they were both the godparents of both twins because fuck tradition. They walked over, crouching down on either side of the highchairs. “Okay, one, two, cheese!”


	4. Cheers To The Wish You Were Here But You’re Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all we back !!! sorry for the lack of literally everything around here, the holiday season mixed with the end of the semester had me fucked up for a bit but the seasonal depression has recently begun to fade away and we are back in business baby !!! i will definitely be updating I Just Wanna Be Deep In Your Love very soon so stay tuned for that

“Come on, here we go.” Anakin said, making himself a part of a high school girls soccer team practice in the park. He kicked the ball, sending it into the goal. “OH, WHOA!” He yelled, continuing his morning run. He noticed one of the girls chasing after him, and her friends chasing after her, and laughed to himself.

Walking into his apartment, Anakin shut the door behind him, immediately going to his fridge to look for something to drink. He noticed the man on his bed was awake but paid him no mind. Unfortunately, his date from last night was apparently terrible at reading the room. “Hi.” The man, Anakin could not for the life of him remember his name, said.

“Hey.” Anakin replied.

“You want to get a late breakfast?” Hot Guy asked.

Anakin sighed, walking towards his bed. “Oh, nah, I can’t. I have to open in an hour. I gotta go shower.” He kneeled on his bed and leaned over, giving Hot Guy a kiss.

Hot Guy gave him the Bedroom Eyes. “Mm. Are you sure about that?”

“Yeah, I’m sure.” He began walking to his bathroom. “There’s coffee. Oh, and uh, mugs are in the cabinet.”

\---

“Ooh, this looks delicious.” Obi-Wan said, admiring the pastry in front of him.

His employee tried to stop him. “No, no, no. Don’t eat that. It’s not ready yet.”

“No, I’m just taking a bite.” Obi-Wan picked up a piece of the gorgeous pastry and ate it.

“The crumb is too fine. I should’ve gone with the Ceylon cinnamon.” His employee stammered. “Cassia’s just wrong.”

“Oh, my god.” Obi-Wan moaned at the taste of whatever the fuck it was he just ate. “You’re a genius. You are.” He complimented his employee. “You may be bipolar, but you’re a genius. I swear, I would eat them out of the trash. I would, they’re so good.”

“That’s nasty. ‘Out of the trash.’” His employee wrinkled his nose in disgust. He turned to the door, noticing the woman walking up to it. “Hey. Free-range turkey’s here.” He nudged Obi-Wan in the side. Obi-Wan began walking somewhere. “Where you going? Oh, see I knew it. You do this every time she comes in. Know that I know that you get excited. Look at you.”

Obi-Wan brushed him off. “Shut up, I’m just trying to be responsible.” He turned to the lady currently at the register. “I’m gonna just take over here. Thank you.” He took a deep breath, fixing his hair.

“You don’t act like this when Old Man Johnson comes in here.” His employee teased.

Obi-Wan held a hand up to him. “You know what? Don’t be a smartass. Go fix your cookies.”

The woman walked up to the counter. “Hey. Uh…” She began.

“Let me guess. Free-range turkey on baguette?” Obi-Wan smiled.

“I’m getting predictable, huh?” She laughed.

Obi-Wan joined her in her laughter. “Well, I like to think of it as dependable. It’s been thirty-five of the same sandwiches.”

“You’re counting.” The woman raised her eyebrows with a smile.

“…Ish. Thirty-five-ish.” Obi-Wan chuckled awkwardly. “You know, there are other things on the menu. If you’d like to try something else.”

“Um, surprise me.”

“Okay, alright. Great. Do you like croissants?” Obi-Wan questioned.

“I do, yeah.” The woman replied.

Obi-Wan grinned. “Then I’ve got just the thing.” He turned around to make his surprise creation, turning back to face the woman when she began talking again.

“How come you don’t wear one of those white coats, you know, with your name on it? So, I know what it is.”

Obi-Wan’s grin grew wider. “It’s Obi-Wan.”

“Obi-Wan. I’m Satine.” She said, stretching out her hand.

Obi-Wan grabbed her hand and shook it. “Nice to meet you.”

“We met, um, thirty-five sandwiches ago.” Satine giggled.

“Thirsty-six now.” Obi-Wan corrected jokingly. He grabbed a bag and put her sandwich in, walking over to the register as he did.

Satine paid for her sandwich and grabbed the bag. “Keep the change.”

“Oh, thanks. Hey, you sure you don’t want to throw your card in the bowl?” Obi-Wan asked. “Winner gets a free lunch.”

Satine bit her lip. “How about a free dinner on me?” She offered, dropping her card into the clear bowl filled with small pieces of cards and paper on the counter. Obi-Wan grinned at her, watching as she walked away and out the door.

\---

“Vee, this is gonna look awesome.”

“Remember how I stupidly said I wanted you to surprise me for my first one? Well now I don’t.” Venus snapped, wincing in pain. “Just tell me what it is already!”

“Come on, I thought you trusted me.” Anakin teased.

“Well now I don’t.” Venus repeated.

Anakin laughed. “It’s almost done, I promise.”

Venus scoffed in annoyance, turning her head away from him.

“Hey, Anakin. You done here yet? We got other customers who actually made appointments waiting in the front.” Anakin’s boss said.

“Yeah, just finishing up the Y in Daddy.” Anakin joked.

“WHAT?!” Venus yelled. “So, help me god, Anakin Skywalker, that better be a joke.”

“Relax, Vee. It was.” Anakin chuckled.

\---

Obi-Wan was lounging on his couch, watching South Park, and thinking about Satine, when suddenly his phone rang beside him. “Hello?” Obi-Wan answered. “Yes, this is he.” The air left his lungs at the next words spoken to him.

\---

Sirens wailed. People chattered. Life happened all around Obi-Wan, but everything sounded muffled to him as he walked into the police station. It was almost like he was underwater.

He walked up to the lady at the front desk. “Excuse me. I’m looking for an Officer Young.”

He was pointed in the direction of an officer standing near a staircase, and walked over to him.

Officer Young noticed him, and it wasn’t hard to guess who was now walking up to him. “The highway patrol officer at the scene found your name and number on an insurance contact card in her wallet. Now, we need numbers for the nearest next of kin. Can you supply those?” He asked gently.

Obi-Wan tried to speak through his tears, his breath and words coming out shaky. “Yeah. Pete’s dad… Um… You said the car flipped? It—” He took a deep breath. “It flipped when it hit the…”

“Are you sure you wouldn’t like to sit down?”

“They have twins. Luke and Leia. Were they in the car?” Obi-Wan sobbed. “Were they in the car with them?”

“No.” Officer Young answered. Small miracles. “They were in the care of a minor, a babysitter, at the time of the accident. So, the officers placed them with CPS for the night. They’re perfectly fine.”

“CPS?” Obi-Wan asked, confused.

“Child Protective Services.” Officer Young clarified. “Where they take cases like this.”

“Cases like this?” Obi-Wan was afraid of the answer, but felt the need to ask anyway.

Officer Young took a deep breath. “Orphaned children.”

\---

Anakin parked his motorcycle, getting off and walking up the stairs into the police station.

As soon as he opened the door he heard his name called. “Anakin…” It was Obi-Wan. He began to walk towards Obi-Wan, raising his eyebrows in question. Obi-Wan’s face crumpled, and he shook his head. Anakin slowed his walk, his whole world crashing down. Obi-Wan cried for what was probably the hundredth time that hour, reaching out and pulling Anakin in for a hug. Despite everything, in that moment, they needed each other more than anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i just realized ??? its been ??? nine months ??? since i last updated this
> 
> ooh ALSO did anyone catch that slight movie reference ??? lemme know if you diddd


End file.
